


Die Stimme der Stille

by LuLux



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Die chinesische Prinzessin, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Possibly Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLux/pseuds/LuLux
Summary: Spielt am Ende von "Die chinesische Prinzessin", nachdem Boerne nach Hause kommt und bevor er bei Thiel klingelt.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Kudos: 11





	Die Stimme der Stille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allen bisherigen Autoren von Tatort Münster Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Allen+bisherigen+Autoren+von+Tatort+M%C3%BCnster+Fanfiction).



> Das ist meine erste Fanfiction. Ich werf das jetzt einfach mal hier rein und schaue, was passiert.  
> Die Idee kam mir bei einer Wiederholung von "Die chinesische Prinzessin" und wurde dann sehr spontan in Rohform aufgeschrieben. Dass das ganze ein Triple Drabble wurde war eigentlich Zufall, weil ich nach ein bisschen Korrektur schon so nah an den 300 Wörtern dran war :D

Boerne lag im Bett und war ursprünglich davon ausgegangen, dass er durch die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf fallen müsste. Doch er wälzte sich stattdessen immer wieder hin und her und ständig tauchten Bilder der vergangenen Ereignisse vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Songma, wie sie ihn verführerisch anlächelte. Songma, die in der Rechtsmedizin seine Arbeit bewunderte. Songma, die plötzlich zurückschreckte. Und dann Chaos, Schmerz und Blut, Songmas Blut, und ihre Leiche, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Auch die Nacht in Haft würde er wohl so schnell nicht vergessen können, die Angst, die er dort gespürt hatte.

Boerne setzte sich auf. So würde er keinen Schlaf finden. Er stieg aus dem Bett und ging in die Küche. Dort angekommen, stand er ein paar Minuten unschlüssig herum und lauschte den Klängen, die er von hier aus der Nachbarwohnung vernahm. Es waren wohltuende Klänge, die so vieles von dem auszudrücken vermochten, was er gerade fühlte. Erst nach einiger Zeit wurde ihm klar, was er da hörte und er musste trotz der Misere der letzten Tage lächeln. Thiel hörte seine Musik. Genau genommen natürlich nicht seine Musik, sondern diejenige auf der CD, die er Thiel zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Dass Thiel Musik hörte, bedeutete, wie er messerscharf deduziert hatte, dass dieser zuhause war. Das hieß wahrscheinlich sogar, dass Thiel ihm seine spontane und nicht gerade höfliche Absage zu dessen Geburtstagsfeier verziehen hatte. Er war Thiel unendlich dankbar. Nicht nur dafür, dass er ihm den Abend mit Songma nicht verübelte, sondern vor allem dafür, dass er sich während der Ermittlungen für ihn eingesetzt hatte und an einigen Stellen die rechtlichen Grenzen zumindest stark gedehnt hatte. Boerne fasste kurzerhand einen Entschluss und wandte sich in Richtung Wohnungstür. Wenige Sekunden später stand Boerne an der Tür zur gegenüberliegenden Wohnung und klingelte.


End file.
